deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi Vs. Baldi
Baldi intro Cartoonfan.png Stylish Waluigi.png Description Some people are born to be bad. Some are oddballs. And some are mixtures of the two. Waluigi Vs. Baldi. Who will win? Prelude Boomstick: Oh god, not these goofs... Wiz: Yes. One is a purple hatted, cheating, rude, self pitying 'loser' who always wants to be number one. Boomstick: And...Baldi. The manacle school teacher sent from hell to kill any children who come into his school after dark. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and we're here to analyse their weapons armour and skill to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Baldi Boomstick: *Sigh* let's get this over with... Wiz: Baldi Baldimore, or just Baldi, a poorly CGI-edited schoolteacher, and the owner of Here School, he's also the main antagonist of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Boomstick: So Mr. Green Man apparently didn't like a student going back into his school after class ended and decided the only sensible thing to do would be to massacre a person who came in. Wiz: Baldi is a skilled math teacher with amazing learning outcomes. Boomstick: That's because anyone who is even one percent off 100%, he kills. Wiz: He also has a ruler as his main weapon, a standard 13-inch ruler that he uses to kill the player. Boomstick: I think that gives him long reach. He also gets faster every time he's angered, and can teleport short distances. Wiz: Baldi also has advanced hearing. He can detect where the sound was made and who made it too. Boomstick: Unfortunately, loud noises makes him distracted and can leave him confused, like an alarm clock, payphone and freakin' TAPES!. Wiz: He can also be slammed into a wall by the fast-moving broom, Gotta Sweep and a robot named 1st Prize and come out unfazed. He can also defeat the player in Baldi's in one shot, who can also survive the broom and robot. Boomstick: Unfortunately, he is easily affected by things like soda. He can also be really slow at the beginning of a fight, as he's not properly angered. Wiz: Baldi can also corrupt the game and messes with the player. He can block exits and become very fast. Boomstick: You do NOT want to be taught by this man. No matter how many quarters he gives you. Baldi says a loud "Oh, hi!" Waluigi '''Boomstick: Waluigi, a.k.a the purple man was a character completely created to be a tennis partner for Wario. He was also a rival of Luigi so uh...He's a mirror of a mirror. Unfortunate.' Wiz: Don't think that doesn't mean anything, as Waluigi has proved himself to be a solid and reliable fighter. He can knock King Koopa down to the ground with a single kick. Boomstick: He isn't as strong as the Mario Bros. but can jump higher and also wield a TENNIS RACQUET of all things to battle. Wiz: Waluigi can also wield baseball bats and golf clubs to battle. He can also survive ten direct hits from a Bomb-Omb and survive an explosion the size of a- Boomstick: BASEBALL STADIUM?! Woah, this got way more interesting! Wiz: Waluigi can shoot energy projectiles in the shape of his emblem (the upside-down L) towards opponents. Boomstick: He also uses a purple vine thing as a whip, which he can also create walls out of, as well as swim in the air...what?. He's also stupid at times. Wiz: Waluigi is quick to temper and can get overconfident as he wins the fight.' '''Boomstick: He is also a pretty good dancer, taking over the Mushroom Kingdom with his moves, but that's hardly going to help in a Death Battle!' Wiz: He can also create tornadoes by spinning and can throw whiskered eggplants at enemies, making them vomit uncontrollably. Boomstick: What the-''' Wiz: Anyway, Waluigi is also great at jumping surpassing even Luigi. '''Boomstick: What use is that...? Waluigi starts dancing Interlude Baldi walks on screen Baldi: Oh, hi! Welcome to my schoolhouse. Answer correctly and you might get a prize! Waluigi hears 'prize' and runs onscreen. He opens the notebook and gets 2-3 questions right. Baldi's face distorts as he becomes mad. Waluigi: What the-'' ''Baldi draws a ruler and Waluigi draws a tennis racquet. Fight! Baldi runs toward Waluigi and strikes Waluigi with his ruler. Waluigi flies back and draws his tennis racquet. He strikes Baldi across the face four times before kicking him away. He laughs and makes the 'L' sound but Baldi is back on his feet. He charges toward Waluigi but he is able to smack the ruler out of Baldi's hands. Baldi runs toward his ruler, with Waluigi on his tail. Waluigi creates an energy particle in the shape of his emblem and shoots it at Baldi. Baldi falls to the ground and Waluigi creates a tornado to knock the ruler away. Waluigi laughs and curb-stomps Baldi into the ground and smacks him with his tennis racquet. Baldi flies back and picks up his ruler. Waluigi has to time to react as Baldi charges at him. His tennis racquet is knocked out of his hand by Baldi and destroyed. Baldi smiles evilly and tries to stab Waluigi with his ruler, Waluigi manages to barely block the hit with a baseball bat. Baldi strikes again but knocks Waluigi on the head. Waluigi falls down and jumps back up. Waluigi spins before slamming the baseball bat into Baldi's face. Baldi flies back and sees Waluigi charge at him, but Baldi is ready. He knocks the baseball bat away from Waluigi and when he pulls out a golf club, he knocks that away too. Waluigi pulls out a thorny vine and strikes Baldi in the cheek, leaving a mark. Waluigi kicks Baldi up into the air and strikes him with the vine, sending him back down. Baldi crashes to the ground and Waluigi falls, dropping his vine and faceplanting on the ground. They both struggle to get up. Baldi gets up first and walks to Waluigi with his ruler. Waluigi wakes up and sees Baldi with a ruler. Baldi stabs Waluigi in the stomach, a scream is heard... Baldi smiles and walks off. Waluigi wakes up and pulls the ruler out of his stomach and sees Baldi, he gets up and runs behind him. He stabs Baldi in the back as payback, making Baldi fall to the ground, but Waluigi was still not done. He pulled out a Bomb-Omb, woke Baldi up, and lit the fuse. Waluigi ran away and a big explosion appeared behind him. Waluigi looks at something that landed in front of him. a slightly burnt, 13 inch ruler. K.O! Results Boomstick: Holy crap! Waluigi did not mess around with this guy! Wiz: Indeed. Baldi slightly trumped in speed, but Waluigi beat him in everything else. Strength, Speed, Skill, Durability... Boomstick: You're forgetting that the guy who won survived a stadium-wide explosion and tanked ten Bomb-Omb blasts!'' Wiz: When Baldi was stabbed he lost all reaction time so when Waluigi decided to perform overkill, Baldi didn't have the strength or durability to survive. '''Boomstick: Looks like Baldi was taught a lesson! Wiz: The winner is Waluigi. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Zacisawesome101